


Dinner Party

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring Daryl, Daryl's PoV, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Father Figure Daryl, M/M, Parent Daryl, Rick drinks too much wine, Rick is drunk and horny, dirty talking at the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finally starts feeling at home in Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> New work! Yay! Just because I was bored and a bit stuck in my other fic. 
> 
> I don't really know what this is...Hope you guys enjoy!! :D

“Tha hell?” Daryl muttered as he surveyed the long table covered with what he assumed was a fancy tablecloth and shiny silverware. “Thought it was _just_ dinner.”

“Well…it’s sort of a celebratory thing,” Rick informed as he set up the table with Carl. “Help us out, would you?”

“Nah,” he grunted. “Don’ wanna mess it up.”

Rick smirked. “You always get out of doing stuff around the house with the same excuse. I’m not buyin’ it anymore.”

“Shhh,” he hushed, placing a finger over his lips. “Don’ tell Carol.” 

“I’m gonna tell her _and_ Michonne,” Rick threatened, grinning playfully.

“I caught the deer,” Daryl scoffed, “Ain’t that enough?”

Rick rested his hands on his hips. “I helped you and I’m not complaining.” 

“Helped?” Daryl snorted. “Ya whined ‘bout the cold all mornin’ an’ didn’ even help me carry the damn thing afterward.”

“My hands were freezing,” Rick griped; a suffering grimace in his face as he recalled the traumatic experience. “I _had_ to keep them in my pockets.”

“Ya got yer excuses, I got mine,” he shrugged.

Rick’s grimace broke into a smile.

Carl rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before leaving the room. They could hear the teen complain about them with Michonne in the kitchen. 

_"They’re at it again. Seriously, they’re worse than Enid and me."_

They just looked at each other and chuckled.

“Well, see ya when it’s ready,” Daryl said, turning toward the door.

Rick’s smile fell at that and got replaced by a hurt expression. “You’re seriously not gonna help me?”

“Seriously,” he grunted, “gotta keep workin’ on ma’ bike— just stopped by fer a piss.”

The leader opened his mouth to complain, but Michonne called him from the kitchen before he could.

“Rick! I need you.”

Rick sighed in defeat and reluctantly made his way to the door. Daryl chuckled.

Just before entering the kitchen, the leader turned to face him again and quickly said: “You’re doin’ the dishes,” before disappearing through the door.

“Don’ count on it,” he called after him and went back to his bike. He wasn’t sure he’d end up showing up to be honest, for he was still a bit reluctant about taking the whole —settling in to live happily in Alexandria—deal; reason why he was so adamant in finishing fixing his bike to finally have his own ride to get out there whenever he wanted. 

An hour later, everything was ready according to Rick, who went to haul his reluctant ass from Aaron’s garage back to the house.

Carol and Michonne—with Rick and Carl’s help— had cooked this extravagant dinner for all of them. There was a bit of everything. Most dishes he could hardly name, let alone ever tried before, but it all looked and smelled delicious. 

Rick too. He’d shaved recently and a tiny bit of silvery stubble was already showing and he was wearing that dark green shirt he’d found him on a run, which had been for himself originally, but it was too tight on the shoulders and chest. They were all dressed up, in fact, including himself—sort of. He’d hit the shower minutes before it started and put on his clean clothes. That was a far as his effort went. But Rick still smiled brightly at him, looking him up and down when he stepped foot into the dining room.

It all tasted delicious as well. And they all seemed to be having a great time: chatting animatedly while smiling and laughing; all warm and cozy as the chimney fire crackled soothingly. He’d never felt so comfortably out of place before, so he smiled to himself and filled his glass with more red wine. Rick’s too.

“Enjoying yourself?” Rick whispered, words rolling leisurely and with a bit of effort out of his pink mouth as he turned to face him, resting his chin against his own shoulder and flashing him an adorable smile with flushed cheeks and drowsy eyes, looking deliciously drunk. 

He pondered over the question for a moment.

When they’d first arrived, Daryl had felt everything but welcome. People looked at him with fear and wariness, and the fact that the rest of his family settled in so quickly didn’t help. But then Aaron came along with his recruiting job offer and he was able to be out in his element again while contributing with the community at the same time. Strangely enough, he found himself getting comfortable again. Not prison comfortable, but close enough. And people started to look up at him again as they did in the prison, reluctant as he was, at least they’d accepted him as one of their own. And then there was Rick who’d always made him feel like part of his closest family. Now that they were together, even Carl was starting to treat him like a fatherly figure; asking him for permission for whatever it was teens did these days when Rick wasn’t around and Lil’ Ass kicker would only calm down from her rare, although powerful, crying fits in his arms. 

Daryl nodded and brought his glass to his lips, taking a large gulp before setting it back on the table. “Yeah.”

Yes, he was definitely starting to see what everybody else saw as soon as they crossed that gate. Alexandria was their home.

“Me too,” Rick mumbled then took his refilled glass and brought it to his lips with an unsteady hand, clashing the glass against his teeth. “Ouch.”

Daryl snorted and took the glass from Rick’s perilous hands. “Ya better go easy on this one.”

“You go easy on it,” Rick countered back with a pout, annoyed at having his drink robbed from his hand but didn’t reach for it again. 

“Uh-oh, someone’s drunk,” Glenn, who’d seen their entire exchange, teased from across the table.

“Yeah, you,” he scoffed, for it was quite clear the younger man was pretty much in the same state Rick was, if not worse. He turned back to Rick then and placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Wanna hit the bed? Sleep it off?”

“Nah, I wanna do stuff, first.”

“What kind of stuff, Rick?” Glenn teased. “Why don’t you share with the rest?”

“No, Glenn. I forbid you from encouraging drunken Rick,” Maggie scolded in jest.

“I’m gonna do stuff with Daryl,” Rick replied anyway, resting back on his seat. “We’re gonna—”

Daryl took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and fed it to Rick before he could end that sentence. “Shut it.”

“I’m stuffed already,” Rick moaned around the mouthful, but still managed to give him a suggestive grin before muttering. “I’d rather be stuffed with somethin’ else.” 

“Whoa! Too much information, Rick,” Michonne laughed from her seat next to Rick.

The dirty comment didn’t go unheard by Glenn, of course, so he burst out laughing. Maggie laughed too, but much less loudly. 

“Rick, you’re too much,” Glenn said, smiling and shaking his head, all red in the face either from embarrassment or the wine.

Rick grinned so wide his eyes became merely slits and spoke with a suggestive tone. “Daryl is too much…”

“Too much, huh?” he huffed close to Rick’s ear. “H’ven’ seen ya complaining before.”

“M’not complaining,” Rick muttered with a smirk. “I love your big cock.”

“Okay! I’m gonna take some of these plates to the kitchen,” Michonne announced louder than necessary, mortified by Rick’s drunken boldness, and stood up. Glenn and Maggie stood up as well and helped take the plates to the kitchen. 

“Yer gonna get a spankin’ if ya keep talkin’ ‘bout our business in public,” Daryl whispered against the leader’s ear and Rick moaned, actually _moaned_ at that, closing his eyes even. Daryl was glad Carl had left the room with Enid a good while ago.

“What’s goin’ on over there?” Abraham asked suddenly from the head of the table, addressing them with a deep frown. “You better not be talking ‘bout yer bedroom activities in front of these fine ladies or I’mma have to extract your asses from this room this instant.”

“Oh, let ‘em,” Carol said unbothered, bringing her glass of wine to her lips while smirking. “They’re horny.” 

They all laughed at her comment. And she was right. That moan had quite effectively stirred something down there and he quickly tried to will it away before Rick could notice it. But of course, Rick noticed it immediately. 

Putting on an overly suspicious blank face as he faced the rest, Rick slowly sneaked his hand toward Daryl’s crotch from under the table. The hunter was already half hard and a small brush of the younger man’s hand was enough to make him jump and force down a groan. 

“What’s going on over there?” Sasha asked him, grinning widely. He hadn’t seen her smile in a while.

“Nothin’,” Daryl gruffed and turned to Rick. “Alright, enough partying fer ya,” he said firmly and stood up hastily. Rick followed with some difficulty and turned to everyone to say good night. They all said good night back and wished them good luck. 

Daryl merely chuckled as he guided Rick toward the stairs.

“Judy…” the leader said suddenly and made to go to Carol’s room where they’d left her to sleep, for it was close enough that they’d immediately hear her cries if she woke up. 

“I got her,” Daryl said, leaving Rick waiting by the stairs as he went to fetch her. She didn’t even stir as he took her in his arms and cradled her against his chest as he made his way back to her father.

“She asleep?” Rick asked sluggishly. Daryl nodded and lightly slapped his ass to make him walk up the stairs, telling him to hold onto the handrail.

“Wasn’t Daryl supposed to do the dishes?” he heard Michonne say as they were halfway upstairs, so he grabbed Rick’s arm and picked up his pace. 

He gently placed Judith in her crib while Rick put the blankets aside then covered her with loving care. 

“Night, sweetheart,” the leader said, caressing her soft curls gently.

Daryl smiled lovingly at the sight then went to lock the door to their bedroom, and just as he turned around, Rick’s wine flavored lips collided against his. 

Wrapping his hands around the leader’s waist, he pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. It was a messy, sloppy kiss, but no less delicious.

“Let’s fuck,” Rick huffed as he parted abruptly from the kiss; hands finding the top button of his shirt desperate to get rid of his clothes.

Daryl watched in amusement as Rick got frustrated and abandoned the task quickly after only popping two buttons open, and turned toward the dresser to lean his weight against it as he tried to get one of his boots off. 

“Don’ think yer in any state t’ handle my heavy weaponry,” Daryl teased, walking toward Rick and pressing himself against that tight little ass. 

Rick managed to get one boot off, and now shorter on one leg, he turned on his embrace to look at him through drowsy eyes. “Don’t wanna *hiccup* handle it— I wanna ride it,” he said and sloppily tugged at his tucked in shirt and half pulled it from his pants. He then just stood there as if he’d forgotten what he was supposed to do next.

“Ya sure ya can handle that in this state?” Daryl smirked and made his way to the bed to sit on the edge and keep watching Rick struggling out of his clothes.

“More than sure,” Rick said as he tripped on his remaining boot after he kicked it off. He then leaned over Daryl and rested heavy arms around his neck to speak close to his mouth; that gorgeous mouth inches away from his and his wine scented breath warm between them. “I’m gonna ride your cock, Daryl Dixon.”

Daryl chuckled at Rick’s poor attempt at dirty talk. Drunken Rick was adorable. It didn’t happen often, of course, but when it did, the hunter always ended up chuckling and grinning like an idiot in love, which he was; no question about it. 

“Well, then come ‘ere cowboy,” Daryl teased, getting away from Rick’s embrace and worming his way up the bed to lie on his back with his head propped up by the pillows. He was still fully clothed and made no move to get anything off. He didn’t need to. He knew exactly how this would end.

“Hold on…gotta get this off,” Rick muttered and began taking off his belt with clumsy hands; his movements losing the impatience from a moment ago and becoming more and more sluggish. 

“Lemme help ya,” Daryl said amusedly as Rick sort of gave up and let himself fall back first on the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a drawn out sigh. 

Daryl sat up from his position and slid down on the bed so he was sitting next to Rick. 

“Can’t get it off,” the leader complained, pointing to his belt. 

“S’ what ’m ‘ere fer,” Daryl said and started taking it off. He then unbuttoned the man’s jeans and hooked his fingers under the hem to slide the pants down the bow shaped limbs easily. 

“Where’s the lube?” Rick mumbled, still keeping his eyes closed. 

Daryl smirked and started unbuttoning the dark green shirt slowly. When he had Rick naked but for his under shirt and underwear, he hooked his arms under the leader’s arm pits and slid him up the bed to the spot where he’d pulled the covers back, much like they’d done with Judith. Rick didn’t even open his eyes, going completely lax in his arms and letting the archer maneuver him as he pleased. Too much wine and the early wake up to go out with him hunting had that effect of him.

“That was good,” Rick mumbled suddenly as Daryl pulled the covers over him. 

He frowned as he lay down beside the leader. “What was?”

“The ride.”

Daryl snorted. “t’ sure was.”

Rick used his last strengths to snuggle up against him and bury his face against his neck just seconds before his breathing evened out. Daryl wrapped his arm around Rick’s back and pulled him closer. 

The noises coming from downstairs quieted down eventually as more than half of their family left to their own home next door. He fell asleep with the quietness and that warm feeling of peacefulness as all the people he cared about in the world were safe a sound.

He woke up next morning before everyone else and while it was still dark as he always did. Rick was out. He didn’t even stir awake as he normally did when he got off the bed. Daryl smiled warmly at the sight, kissing his lover’s temple and pulling the covers up to Rick’s chin. It was awfully cold. 

Putting on his clothes, he stepped closer to lil’ ass kicker’s crib to check on her. She was as out as her dad. He covered her up to her tiny chin as well before going downstairs.  
Not that he was going to wash up or anything, but just to check, Daryl peeked into the kitchen and looked into the sink. Thankfully, it was all washed and put away.

Taking out his beat up pack of smokes, he stepped out into the porch and gently closed the door behind him. The morning light was changing from dark blue to a pale grey. Tobin waved at him as he passed by in his shift. He waved back and brought his cigarette back to his lips to take a long drag before letting the smoke out slowly.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
